Mihstu
(Fiend of Air) CR 8 NE Medium Outsider (Air, Elemental, Extraplanar) Initiative: +10 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Detect Magic, Perception +13 DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 22 EAC: 22 CMan: 30 (+6 Dex, +6/6 Natural armor), Cannot be tripped HP: 115 Defensive Abilities '''Wind Defense; '''DR '''10 / Magic; '''Immune '''Electricity, Elemental traits; '''SR '''19 '''Weakness '''Susceptible to Cold '''Fort: +12 Ref: +12 Will: +4 OFFENSE Speed: 20ft, Fly 20ft (Good) Attack '''(melee): 4 Tentacles +14 (2D4+9 Kinetic (Slashing) + Grab) '''Special attack: '''Deadly Embrace ''STATISTICS'' STR +1 DEX +6 CON +6 INT +2 WIS +2 CHA +1 '''Feats: Improved Initiative, Improved Combat Manoeuvre (Grapple), Mobility, Jet Dash Skill: Acrobatics +17, Bluff +12, Mysticism + 13, Perception +13, Sense Motive +13, Stealth +17, Survival +13 Special Quality: '''Gaseous ''Special Abilities'' 'Gaseous '(Ex): A mihstu is completely gaseous and can pass through any small crack, crevice or minuscule hole without slowing down. 'Deadly Embrace '(Ex): A mihstu that pins an opponent completely surrounds that creature and then deals 1D2 Constitution damage every round as it drains away blood and bodily fluids. Maintaining the pin is a free action for the Mihstu and it is not considered grappled while it is using this attack, therefore it can attack other creatures with the remaining tentacles. 'Susceptible to Cold '(Ex): Attacks which deals Cold damage stuns a mihstu rather then damage it. When it takes cold damage, the Mihstu must make a Fortitude DC (8 + Damage dealt) save or be stunned for 1 round and then be staggered for 1D4 rounds. '''Wind Defense (Ex): A Mihstu is made of elemental matter which is always churning and moving like the wild winds. As such, they have incredible defense against most projectiles. Kinetic projectiles fired at a mihstu are automatically deflected. Energy projectiles have a 20% miss chance. Large projectiles, like vehicle-mounted weapons, large calibre rounds, artillery shots and some heavy weapons are not affected by this ability. Explosives, like missiles and grenades, are also unaffected by this ability. Description Mihstu are another creature made of solidified air, similar to Invisible stalker or belker, but they are generally far more evil then the other two, even the rather xenophobic belker. A mihstu has no true shape, being mostly a amorphous ball of elemental matter that is always churning and moving, and it can easily change shape as needed as it is completely gaseous. Once they find a living creature (they have very little desire to kill other elementals), they will stalk them before ambushing them to drain them of all their fluids. They do not consume these fluids, unlike a vampire or other supernatural creatures, they simply drain them out of spite for the living. Mihstu are thankfully rare in the Elemental Plane of air, but they do have a nasty habit of popping up in the Prime Material plane in ancient ruins and other derelict spaceships where they can kill whoever comes in. They also appear in the Underworld rather frequently, along with some daemons and fiends which uses them as bloodhounds to track down mortals that would have come into their realm. It is theorized by many magitech scientists that they are actually animated by a fiend's essence rather Tactics A Mihstu are incredibly cruel and sadistic. They will pursue a prey or a group of prey over long periods of time, stalking them even through the void of space if need be. As long as a tiny crack lets them in or out of an area, they are fine with following a target. Once they are in range to attack, they will solidify some parts of their body which they will use as tentacles to rip apart spacesuits, armour and flesh. Once they grab a target, they will attempt to pin them inside their gaseous body where they will start slowly acting like a centrifugal machine and drain out fluid from the body. They do not gain any sustenance from this, as a mihstu doesn't need to eat, but they enjoy this more then they should. Category:Genie Category:Monster Category:Extraplanar Category:Elemental